Back To Black
by Kawai-Maria
Summary: Tu necesitabas a alguien a quien proteger pero yo sabia cuidarme a mi misma pero...a hora me haces tanta falta. Yo he muerto cien veces, tu vuelves con ella. One-shot Reto Ichiruki {Letra Amy Whinehouse}


**Back To Black**

El clima cálido se a marchado dejando la triste anuncio de una tormenta inminente, aun puedo recordar tu triste sonrisa al verme marchar pero ya no había vuelta atrás tu necesitabas a alguien a quien proteger y yo sabia valerme por mi misma tal vez no pude ser la chica indefensa que necesitabas, tu siempre querías proteger a los demás pero yo sabia como defenderme...sabia como protegerme pero a ahora no estas para tranquilizarme diciéndome que todo estará bien.

Varios shinigamis pasan a mi lado con la cabeza a gacha, lentamente saludándome con una mirada triste en sus ojos llenos de compasión pasando por mi lado, mientras intento mantener mi cordura para no decepcionar mas a mi nii-sama junto con el apellido ya manchado de los Kuchiki, siento sus ojos prejuiciosas sobre mi pensando lo peor, sus miradas clavándose en mi intentando apuñalar mi ensangrentado corazón.

 _Yo y mi cabeza altas,_

 _y mis lágrimas secas,_

 _continuar sin mi hombre._

Aun recuerdo tu mirada esa que creí que solo me la regalabas a mi, aun recuerdo los momentos que pasábamos juntos y como nos solíamos divertir pero todo eso a quedado en el olvido ya.

Sigue en mi memoria el momento en que te marchaste después de todo querías ser un humano común y corriente, te cansaste de luchar con hollows,menos, y quizás de mi. Querías volver al instituto y hacer lo que cualquier humano haría. Nuestro encuentro fue algo inesperado quizás no estábamos preparados el uno para el otro.

Tu dejaste tu uniforme de Shinigami atrás, yo volví a mi viejo uniforme negro el cual no debí jamas abandonar por esta clase de sentimientos humanos, después de todo yo no soy humana como tu o ella pero porque siento que sufro como uno...

 _Has vuelto a lo que sabias que_

 _estaba tan alejado de lo nuestro_

 _he yo he pisado un terreno difícil_

 _Mi chances se han agotado_

 _Volveré al (vestido) negro_

Ella quien a hora es dueña de lo que alguna vez me perteneció, tu necesitabas a alguien quien proteger y ella te cayo como anillo al dedo. Con su ternura, dulzura e inocencia de apoco se fue metiendo en tu corazón, te amaba tanto que quizás no pude ver como de apoco te alejabas de mi, después de todo nada es para siempre pero el tiempo que pasamos juntos me pareció tan corto.

 _Tu vuelves con ella_

 _he yo vuelvo_

 _he yo vuelvo con nosotros_

A pasado mucho tiempo desde que te vi la ultima vez, tu querías a alguien a quien proteger y a hora te necesito tanto Ichigo.

Siento como la lluvia comienza a caer de apoco sobre mi mientras comienzo a caminar pisando fuerte la tierra mojada bajo mis pies, varios shinigamis me miran con la cabeza gacha mientras me acerco hacia un pequeño ataúd arrodillándome, lentamente paso mi mano por la fina madera del pequeño cajón en el cual esta tallado el nombre ''Masaki'' fruto del amor que nos teníamos a hora tan bien me a abandonado.

 _Yo he muerto cien veces_

 _Tu vuelves con ella_

 _He yo vuelvo al (vestido)_

 _Negro, negro, negro, negro, negro, negro, negro_

 _Yo vuelvo a_

Mi vista comienza a nublarse sin saber en que momento había comenzado a llorar mezclándose con las gotas de lluvia que caen fuerte sobre mi. Con cuidado saco de mi bolsillo una pequeña pulsera con dos dijes una luna y el sol colocándola con mano temblorosa sobre el ataúd, después de todo no pudimos conocerte ni tu a nosotros, pero puedes llevarte el símbolo de nuestro amor.

Siento la mano de mi nii-sama en mi hombro indicándome que es la hora de marcharme, veo como uno de los shinigamis comienzan a tirar tierra sobre el ataúd, enterrando lo único que lograba mantenerme en pie, lo único que me unía a ti. Mi nii-sama me sostiene con fuerza sintiendo como mis piernas tiemblan marchándome lentamente de allí sin antes dar una ultima mirada dejando mi corazón atrás, sabiendo que desde a hora ya nada seria como antes, tu partida me dolió pero esto que siento no se puede comparar.

Con cada paso que doy siento como las lágrimas caen una a una por mis mejillas y como mi vestido negro se pega a mi cuerpo trasformándose en una segunda piel que jamas podre borrar.

 _Nos hemos dicho hasta luego solo con palabras_  
 _Yo he muerto cien veces_  
 _Tu vuelves con ella_  
 _He yo vuelvo al (vestido)_  
 _Negro_


End file.
